What's Next
by Turtle52
Summary: Harm and Mac finding life goes on for all
1. Default Chapter

What's Next?

A Jag story: It's my story so I can tell it any way I want

I own nothing Nor do I own and of the

Days can be painful when the person you love is gone. My world just ended Diane is gone. I have a partner named Meg; I am a lawyer with jag. And it's a job I never wanted, all I ever wanted to do is fly. Just tell me how my life could end up so wrong? And will I ever find that special lady to share my life with? And kids I want a house full. I hope that some day soon my world will be the one I dare to dream of.

A young woman in Bosnia is getting on a plane. She has to fly home her heart is breaking. Her twin sons have been killed in a car accident. Her ex-husband was drunk.

He was not even allowed to see the boys, but somehow he had taken them from school and now they were dead. They were her anchors. They made her the woman she now was. A strong and sober marine, now it was all gone. She is a jag lawyer and a good one.

A year later. The Rose Garden, Washington DC. A young Commander is receiving a medal from the president of the United States. A young Major waits by the entrance. Across town at his apartment his mother and step father waits, they wanted to surprise him. Above them in heaven his father was watching it all. A smiled formed on his lips,

Everyone's dreams where about to come true. Standing next to him was two young boys yes soon their mother would smile and laugh again. A young woman who looked so much like their mom had to agree. Soon they will all be a family just like all of us here.

Introductions were made by all. The Admiral thought to himself, my life is looking up; these young people will have lots of headaches and happiness, this I can see. I only hope that we all will be able to survive. As they drove off they were given their first assignment. And the young major was to meet the people that in time would be her in-laws. The commander was to meet the man that means the most to the major.

As the commander drove them to his place all he could think of was their names

Harm & Mac won't everyone be shocked to see what a beautiful woman Mac is.

Yea both thought life is looking up.

"Well Harm you sure live in an interesting part of town. How often do you get robbed?" Mac asked as she looked around.

"Never and there is nothing wrong with where I live. Are you an up town girl?" Harm said while laughing.

They pulled up in front of the building, entered the elevator and as they approached Harms door he signaled for Mac to keep quite. "Someone is inside stay here" Very slowly he opened his door, looking inside he saw his mom. Turning to Mac "its okay my mom is inside"

"So Harm! dose your mom always surprise you" Mac stated while laughing.

"Funny! Mom, Frank what are you doing here? Did something happen to Grams?" Harm was shocked at seeing them.

"Son we were passing thru and thought we could take you out for dinner" Trish stated as if they stopped by all the time. "And who is this young lady you are with?"

"Mom, Frank this is Mac she is my new partner, and we are picking up my things because we are heading out of town for awhile."

"Surly she has a name other than Mac! she is to pretty to be named Mac" Frank stated while looking at the smile on Trish's face.

Harm looked at Mac "well do you have a name, other than Mac?"

"Yes my name is Sarah" Mac answered.

Trish looked at Harm and watched a smile form; yes this young lady will soon be my daughter. I can see the grand kids now.


	2. What's Next

What's Next? Part 2

After having a quick lunch with his parents they met with Bud Roberts to head to the airport. Once on the plane they started reviewing the file they had on Matt O'Hara. Mac had become very quite. Bud was so excited he just kept talking. Harm was wondering why the CIA needed Jag on this. The guy was an ex marine not like they would be involved in this as lawyers.

"Okay Bud I want you to stay with Webb, Mac and I are going to look for Col. O'Hara".

Harm said as he was looking at Mac making sure she was going to agree with him.

"Bud you know more about satellites and electronics then either of us. And I know Col. O'Hara. We will make a great team". Mac stated just wait and see.

They finalized all their plans. Bud was to be the spy, Mac the tracker, and Harm was to make sure Mac stayed inside the law. There was something between the Col. And the Major, and he was going to find out.

Harm and Mac headed to the Marine base after meeting with Webb. Mac was driving so she chose to go the wrong way.

"Mac this is not the way to base, I thought you knew your way around Arizona?"

"Harm I am not lost I just know where to find him" keeping her eyes on the road.

"So is he an old boy friend?"

"No! He just happens to be the best adult I ever knew. And he has helped me in the past." The tears in her eyes told him more than anything she could say.

In silence they drove the last 40 miles Harm kept looking at Mac at times seeing Diane and at other times seeing someone who was in a lot of pain. He knew that Mac was someone special.

"Harm wake up we are here! Red Rock Mesa. We will wait till morning then we will hike up and find him."

"Well Mac let's see if we can't get him here sooner" As he started signaling with the head lights.

Later that night Harm, Mac, and Uncle Matt sat next to the camp fire telling stories. Harm learned why Matt was so important to Mac. Her child hood, the drinking, an early marriage, and the twin boys she had at 18. And how he raised the boys so Mac could support the boys, and she could become an attorney and a proud marine. Things were going so well for everyone. The boys loved their mom, and she loved them. And he loved them all. Harm now understood why Mac always seemed so lost in thought. He told them how he lost his own dad on Christmas Eve as a child, and his dream of finding him one day.

The next morning Harm learned about dinosaur tracks. They were going home and Uncle Matt was going to go with them. And Harm was going to help him out.

Mac thanked Harm for his helping her. Uncle Matt is in prison but he is not going to die as a trader to his country. Mac realized that Harm was going to be a very special friend. It had been a long time that she felt she could trust any one with information on her past.

"Mac when we get home do you think you could show me pictures of Russell and Robert? And tell me some stories about them?" he asked with a smile.

Later that night at Mac's apartment while eating pizza she told him stories of her boys, she even showed him the photo albums she had. There were pictures on the wall of Matt and the boys, Mac and the boys, and just the boys. As the night went on Harm showed Mac a picture of Diane, and they talked about their past loves and the life's that were taken from them way too soon. Both agreed that it was time to start a life time of new memories. Tomorrow they would go on their first date.

The next day Mac learned about the other Sarah's in Harms life. And for the first time in her life she felt truly loved. Harm realized that what he was feeling for Mac was something he never felt before. This must be what everyone calls love. He knew that it was time to get his family together; it was time for them to bond. Mac was going to be around for a very long time.

The next day Mac was sent to Afghanistan, some how she had managed to get a big case. This left him time to make plans for his family to meet and set up a family get-together. Everyone was going to meet at grams for the week end. And Mac was going to be the topic of conversation. Plus plans were going to be made for the Christmas holiday. Harm was going to have his first happy Christmas in a long time, and it was going to be at his home. Nothing was going to hold him back, things could only get better.

That weekend he met his family at the farm. He told them about Mac, her boys, and how they died. And that he had met her uncle who was now in prison. His Sarah had a hard life getting drunk, and married before she was out of high school. Her Uncle Matt and twin boys saved her from a life of a drunken woman that let people use her as well as abuse her. She fought hard and yet it was all taken from her. He told them it was Sarah Mackenzie that made him realize. Life is too short to live in the past, that the future is where happiness is waiting. Trish and Sarah looked at each other and agreed their little boy was finely in love, and happy for the first time, Harm was home.


	3. What's Next

What's Next? Part 3

Harm was waiting for Mac at the airport. He watched her walk towards him, she didn't see him. She was talking to a man who was about her height. All of a sudden he felt jealous. Mac was going to be his. "Sarah! Over here" Harm shouted. Causing the man to turn around, it was Webb. Sarah smiled at Harm and started walking faster. "Well Harm did you miss me?" as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Webb shook Harms hand "I will see you both tomorrow" turned and left them.

"Well flyboy are you going to take me out for dinner? Or are you just here looking?"

"Only if you kiss me again but this time on the lips" as he opened his arms for a hug and real kiss.

"Do I get a real kiss and hug back? Looking at him with her warm brown eyes.

"If you want I can do it for the rest of your life Mac"

As she stepped into Harms arms "Yes for the rest of our life's, plus some"

"I like that let's go eat we need to talk, plus I don't want this night to end" Harm took Macs hand as they walked out of the airport.

Next day Jag HQ Mac is sitting in her office going over her notes from Afghanistan. Harm sits in his office watching her. Last night they talked about their future, they were going to take things slow. He invited her over for Thanksgiving dinner. His parents and grandmother would be there. It will be a time for this new family to start bonding. He notices Webb walking in. 5 minutes later he is headed towards the admiral's office.

"Commander take a seat" the admiral stated while reading a report. "Webb has been telling me what happened in Afghanistan. It looks like Mac is going to be busy for awhile; she will be prosecution this case". Not looking too happy the admiral was checking for Harms reaction. "Looks like they really stepped into a mess, the news media is going to be all over this" shaking his head he continued "Macs heritage will become a factor also". Taking a breath and rubbing his forehead "Commander I just want you to keep en eye on her dismissed"

"Sir you're not going to tell me why?"

"Commander I have given you a heads up that's all I can do!"

"Yes sir" Harm replied while looking at Webb. What did Webb get Mac into this time? "Sir I will do my best" he saluted and left the admirals office.

"Tiner, get Major Mackenzie" as he looked at Clayton Webb, this was not going well at all. There was a knock on the door "enter!"

"Sir Major Mackenzie reporting as ordered" while she was speaking she noticed Webb this was not a good sign.

"Relax major and take a seat, I have to let you know that you will be prosecuting the case you worked on in Afghanistan. Webb has an update for you"

"Mac remember when we talked about the possibility of other American soldiers hiding their family ties? Well it seems that they are looking into your family background. Do you know anything of your family when they lived in Iran?"

"Clay the only thing I remember is the sweet old lady that was my grandma"

"Okay I will check into it myself, mean while Mac keep your eyes open, they just might be watching you" Clay stated as he closed his note pad.

"Major keep in mind we all will be watching out for you. Have LT. Roberts help you with any research, Dismissed!"

Mac looked at Webb and then at the admiral "yes sir" she turn and walked out of the office. She had to find Harm and cancel going to the airport with him. She had some old boxes she needed to sort through. This case was already giving her a headache.

"Mac slow down where is the fire?" Harm was given her his best smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were still gong with me tonight, you know dinner, airport."

"No I am going to have to cancel I need to look up a few things for the article 32 hearing that is being held on Wednesday. I wasn't to be involved in this case. I was told that I would be a witness. Now its mine someone wants me there."

"Whoa slow down Mac, come with me tonight and explain to me what happen in Afghanistan, and why this why you think someone wants you on it." By now he was holding her hand. Mac looked down at their hands took a breath and had to agreed to go him; she could do what she had to do when she gets home.

During dinner she told Harm about the soldiers who were of Middle Eastern descent spying on the US government, and helping the other side. It has gotten to the point where they want to do better back ground checks on military personal. And that someone wants her involved because her grandmother is from Iran. And that this entire case was making her nervous. "Harm I am serious this is given me the creeps"

"Mac I will help keep you safe and sane. And I will even feed you."

"Gee Harm what's a girl to say to that?" Having a good laugh she said "It's time to go"

They drove to the airport both deep in thought about the days to come. Harm was hoping that everyone would bond and then he could ask Mac to marry him. Mac on the other hand was thinking I just want this case to be over. I really want to spend time with Harms family. I really need to move on with my life, Harm can help.


End file.
